The Hound
|skills = |faction = Houndsmen Hircine |rank = Leader |services = |occupation = |location = Dra'bul (Projection) Silvenar's Audience Hall, Silvenar |region = Malabal Tor |province = Valenwood |quests = See below |voice = |dlc = Base }} The Hound, formerly known as Ulthorn, is a Bosmer follower of Hircine and leader of the Houndsmen. He is the primary antagonist of the Malabal Tor questline. He is also allies with the Wood Orc clans of Dra'bul and Jathsogur, and is responsible for most of the chaos shrouding the region. When speaking to his associates, he chooses to project himself in the form of a spectral wolf. History The Hound was originally known as "Ulthorn," and was a close friend of Gwaering, the future Green Lady. He later became a devout follower of Hircine and formed the Houndsman. In 2E 582, he allied with the Wood Orcs and captured the Green Lady in Dra'bul. He spoke to the Vestige, disguised as a Drublog Clan member, whom he gave his plans to. They rescued the Green Lady, foiling the Hound's plan temporarily. Later on, Gwaering traveled to Silvenar and attempted to save Ulthorn from progressing on his dangerous path. However, he tricked her with Hircine's word wrapped as his, and took control over Gwaering. He attempted to marry her, but was killed by the Vestige for treason, and his union to the Green Lady was stopped. Interactions Reap What is Sown After re-casting a ritual, a spectral form of the Hound will appear saying "Why do you disturb me?". As the Vestige is disguised as a Drublog, the Hound will tell them his plan. After the Green Lady is freed from her bindings, the following conversation occurs: Roku: "Are you hurt, Elf?" Shaman Glazulg: "Roku! Stay back!" The Hound: "Though I am in Silvenar's city, I have power. Chieftan, cut them down!" Chieftain Agrakh: "I warned you, Roku! You chose to stand against your people!" Shaman Glazulg: "No! Brother! Stay your hand!" Chieftain Agrakh: ' '''The Green Lady: "Chieftan Agrakh. You have much to answer for." "The Hound... I know who he truly is. It does not bode well." Restore the Silvenar In the Silvenar's Audience Hall, the Green Lady, under the control of The Hound, is casting a spell. After she detects the Vestige, the following conversation occurs: The Green Lady: "How dare you threaten us? The Hound is my true consort! You will not interfere!" The Hound: "I'm here, Gwaering! No one can stop our union now!" The Silvenar: "Green Lady! Remember the Green Pact! Come to me!" The Hound: "No! We belong together!" The Silvenar: ' '''The Hound: "No! By Hircine's might, no!" The Silvenar: '' "Return to the Pact, loyal hunter!"'' The Hound: "What've you done? My minions! They're useless now!" Once the Vestige has killed the Hound, the werewolves will stop spawning and the Green Lady will be herself once again. Conversations Under the guise of a Drublog warrior, the Vestige may speak to the Hound's projection: "You have your orders, Drublog. Why do you disturb me? Has something gone wrong?" Can you go over the plan again? "The Green Lady must be detained until my arrival. I've given the materials you need for her bindings. She is not to be harmed, else your tribe will pay in blood. Velyn Harbor is but the first gift. The conquest of a hundred cities await, if my will is done." I understand. "Then begone. I have many things to prepare in Silvenar before I can return to Dra'bul. See that no one interferes with the ritual. The Green Lady must not escape." Gallery The Hound (Wolf).png|The Hound as a wolf Appearances * Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Silvenar Characters Category:Online: Werewolves Category:Online: Bosses Category:Online: Houndsmen Members